Learning To Dance In The Rain
by fire is catching now
Summary: -and maybe all I ever needed was you to help me be a little bit stronger- Drabbles by various authors.
1. GaleMadge

Pairing: Gale Madge Author: Pineapple girl 1997

Prompt: Jewels

* * *

><p>Her eyes sparkled and they reminded him of bright blue glistening jewels. The ones he sometimes saw around her house, placed in jewellery, something you wouldn't see anywhere else in district 12. And as her fingers weave their way into his smooth black hair he can't help but sigh. Katniss had been gone so long, it was painful him but it was painful for her too. But with the void in his heart, that had been there since she was gone he felt it start to fill whenever she was around.<p>

She could remember when he would come to sell her the strawberries, it was true her dad did like strawberries, but she always did look forward to seeing him, she never thought she had a chance, Katniss had unknowingly claimed him, yet carelessly tossed him aside for Peeta. The star crossed made her sick. But in her already lonely and secluded life, with Katniss gone it just seemed to get lonelier, so she and Gale had resolved to spend time around each other, brought together through loss of companionship.

But day by day their unsteady friendship eventually became sturdy, growing into mutual attraction and at some point love. There had been many arguments along the way, Gale with his hatred towards the capitol which indirectly came towards her and Madge's need to stay in her own bubble protected from everyone else.

But here they lay, surrounded by the forest land outside district 12, which Gale had persuaded Madge to enter. His arms protectively over her stomach and looped over her neck, hers entwined in his hair and one hand splayed on his chest. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. A weapon ready for use nearby if any animal should intrude, though nothing had broken the peace just yet, right now all that could be heard was the steady thud of the others heartbeat.

"Madge?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Madge managed to get out, before his lips crashed into hers.


	2. CatoClove

Pairing: Cato and Clove Author: girl-in-the-tiger-kimono

Prompt: Protective

* * *

><p>He knew she was important, although he didn't know why. She thought he would always be her protector, she didnt understand that one emotion. They both knew that something wasnt normal about the ways the felt but they confused love with adrenline, well, they hoped that it was at least. So for now, they will confuse their bittersweet love with that of protection, if they live through this, maybe they can find that one emotion they feel. And if they die first, so be it, at least they were in love, but for now, lets call it protection. And Cato knows he will protect Clove until the day he dies... And that is his ONLY desire.<p> 


	3. PrimGale

Pairing: Prim and Gale Author: Pineapple girl 1997

Prompt: Unrequited

* * *

><p>I can't be in love with my sister's best friend. Can I? Her love interest. Her life. I know he's what keeps her going; they might just get married, one day. And then you can't have him, can you Prim? They belong together, I know I have to stop being lovesick every time he's nearby. It's just going to make it more difficult, harder to let go, because I know I have to, but every time I find something to cling onto. My head seems to reason but my heart has a mind of its own. He should just be a big brother figure, the pats on the head and smiles, I long for more. I want kisses and hugs. I want the love he can't give. The unconditional sort. But when you wish for something it often doesn't come true, I can give him so much, but he doesn't want it. I know it's unrequited. And every time I'm near him my heart tears a little more. Because I can't have him. He's not mine to have.<p> 


	4. Johanna

Pairing: Johanna Author: Pineapple girl 1997

Prompt: Not so weak

* * *

><p>Sometimes I look in the mirror, and I don't even know if it's me, seeing my dull chucks of brown hair and equally dull eyes complete with a fragile appearance, people are probably starting to think of me as an easy target. In fact I'm obnoxious, uncaring, a bitch, too harsh, just to name a few names I've been labelled. But as I stare at my reflection, I start to think where did it all go wrong? You could start with Snow, and the hunger games, being reaped. Yep he ruined my life a lot, killed the people closest to me, and tried to force me into prostitution. He was a sickening man. But I've always been mean before all of that, like I really care. But when did I start not caring? Maybe it's just naturally part of my personality, maybe the fact that I could see how unfair the capitol was and how no one spoke out about it, from a young age has an effect. Perhaps the whacko who I have to talk to sometimes about 'my feelings' is right, well just a bit. There's something in my past that has an effect on all this. He also seems to think I should get some more friends, the last time that happened they died. Having friends just makes you more hurt in the end and less likely to survive. The people I almost consider friends I don't see too often anyway, as they live in district 12. But Peeta is the only one who I will talk to about the torture of the Capitol, because he's the only one who understands. And Katniss, well me and her would be on the same level if she didn't have wonder boy. So, as much as I won't admit It, I actually look forward to their visits. It was at one particular visit when I asked Katniss about my appearance.<p>

"I know I look disgustingly ugly, but how would you judge my personality by my appearance"

"Well…"

"Be honest"

"If anyone judges you by appearance then they're in for a shock, because you're not so weak."

I roll my eyes, but I can't hide the smile on my face.


	5. HaymitchEffie

Pairing: Haymitch and Effie Author: XWise-Midget-Of-OzX

Prompt: Complications

* * *

><p>He winks at me from across the room<p>

The run-throughs of the reapings are playing along on the TV, but I can't concentrate on them.

He smiles at me, a sparkle in his eye.

_District 8_

_District 9_

_District 10_

He runs his hand through his hair. I melt.

_District 11_

We all sit up. But he just takes another sip of his whiskey and sinks lower into his chair.

_District 12_

Our reapings are as boring as ever, and the tributes soon slope off to their carriage. I stand up and move over to him. But he has just fallen asleep. I feel sorry for him. The Capitol does this to victors. The make their lives misery from the day they leave that arena, even though they are already haunted by what they have witnessed. Will he ever actually love me? Or have they killed all his emotions? He has to resort to drink just keep the images away.

It's never going to happen. It's just too complicated.


	6. BoggsCoin

pairing: BoggsCoin

author: arainbowfullofsad

prompt: rebels

* * *

><p>We always used to be the rebels, the two who didn't follow the rules. Real rebels, not just the Capitol under a different leader. But that all changed, didn't it?Whenever I ask you what brought on your sudden rush to power- sudden need for power- you say you just grew up. I think it was something more, wasn't it? You don't have to answer me.<p>

You've never had to answer to anyone.

I wish, maybe, you could let go of all the power. All the need to be in control, and just let yourself be free. A rebel. I guess I just wish you'd let yourself be with me. And really, just the person you used to be.

* * *

><p>Please <span>do not<span> favourite or alert without reviewing.


	7. Glimmer

**Character:** Glimmer **Author:** Pineapple girl 1997

**Prompt: **Beauty isn't everything

* * *

><p>Beauty isn't everything, that's what they say. Well their wrong, if you're in the hunger games you need all the beauty you can get. And I know I'm stunning, I've been told many times, by many admirers. I almost never get tired of hearing it. For the Capitol beauty is EVERYTHING. They pay massive sums of money for cosmetics that really just make them look disgusting. And this applies to tributes, there like items in a store. You pick out the most attractive one. So the odds are now in my favour as I step out for my interview in a dress which oozes of sex appeal. Shining in a vision of gold, purposely provocative I feel almost like a god and sense the crowd light up and cheer as I step in. I put on a smirk and batter my eyelashes. Just wait till the arena, this games I was not going to lose. For beauty is almost everything and strength and intelligence come second.<p> 


	8. CoinSnow

**Pairing: President Coin and Snow**

**Author: finding the mockingjay**

**Prompt: secret romantic past**

* * *

><p>She watches him through impassive, cold eyes, as he's forced to his knees before the crowd and the Mockingjay levels her bow, the arrow tip pointing at his heart. There's a familiar twinge of pain from her own as she drinks in his familiar features - the smile lines at the edges of his eyes, the curve of his chin, and those eyes, stone-cold eyes that once upon a time held emotion. The very same eyes that used to stare at her, filled with <em>love.<em>

Love. The concept itself is strange to her now, she's been isolated so long she doesn't remember what it's like to be_ loved_, to have someone care for you. From a young age, she'd never been loved. Her mother abused her until she learned to keep to herself, to be untrusting, to never believe what anyone said.

She ran away from home, miserable and lonely and unloved. She was on the streets of the Capitol when she tripped and fell, and when she looked up, he was there, holding out a hand and looking concerned.

Being loved was a new sensation, once more she opened up to the world, becoming her old believing and trusting self. Then he lied to her, and she realized that she'd been too vulnerable and too trusting and she ran away again. In her life she ran away many times, running away from problems instead of facing them squarely and taking them down. She was too soft, too flawed - she was too emotional.

So she shut herself to the world once more, ran away to District 13 [ which people had told her didn't exist but then again you can never trust people ] where she soon became the revered president of the people. There, no one bothered her, all they did was obey her every command.

She's forgotten what it's like to be loved, and watching him die is just too much.

It's almost better when Katniss Everdeen whirls around, aims her arrow at _her_, President Alma Coin, and releases the bowstring.


	9. Gale and Madge

**Pairing: Madge and Gale **

**Author: finding the mockingjay**

**Prompt: Everything's going to be alright, no it's not**

* * *

><p>Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing gonna be alright – bob marley ;; everything's gonna be alright<p>

He's hunched over the table at Greasy Sae's, bowl of grey soup cast aside, head buried in his arms. Madge Undersee notices him as she always does, probably more than she should, but she can't help it. There's something striking about his features, the sharp, aristocratic curve of his nose, those stormy grey eyes, and yes, the perpetual scowl contorting his face. But she's always noticed Gale Hawthorne, and probably always will.

She takes one, two hesitant steps into the Hob, where she's never been before. Almost everyone from the Seam is there, watching the huge screens in the square behind her, eyes wide as the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games battle it out. But not Gale. He can't bear to look for the same reasons that she can't. Because of Katniss.

Her legs have a mind of their own, taking her over to the counter where the old lady is serving soup, where he is. "Hello, hun," says Greasy Sae, baring her toothless smile. "Care for some soup? We've got beaver stew today," she says, tilting the rim of her pot so that Madge can see the bubbling brown liquid.

Madge swallows the bile that rises into her throat. How sanitary is this thing? But she nods stiffly. This is how Katniss lives, every single day.

"You know, Gale here caught this beaver himself," rambles the old woman as she ladles soup into a worn wooden bowl. "He and Katniss used to – oh, speaking of Katniss, would you be ever-so-kind and donate a few pennies?" she rummages behind her counter and produces a tin. "We're running a collection for Katniss and Peeta. Hopefully we'll come up with enough to sponsor them clean water, or something. Please?"

Madge nods, and without a second thought, reaches for her money bag. At this, Gale straightens, and with a flash, puts himself between Madge and Greasy Sae, preventing her from donating any money. "We don't need your Merchant money," he says coldly, his grey eyes flashing. "Save it for yourself and your fancy clothes."

Madge swallows. "I only want to help."

"Don't," he answers. "We're better off without the lot of you."

"Now, hun, don't be like that," says Greasy Sae, gently prodding Gale's arm. He doesn't budge. "She only wants to help Katniss. Katniss is her friend, you know."

"Katniss would never want their money either," Gale spits. He rounds on Madge. "Just leave. You don't belong here."

"But – " Madge tries to speak, but he cuts her off.

"Don't," he says, wearily, eyes on the floor. "Just go."

She shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

They stare each other down, grey boring into blue, fists curled at their sides, shoulders squared, jaws clenched. His eyes grow dangerously shiny.

"Fine," he says, voice tight. "Fine." Then he turns around and slumps down once more on the counter, shoulders heaving. Greasy Sae makes clucking noises, patting his shoulder and murmuring soothing words.

Madge remains standing for a while, stunned, before she regains her composure and hands the money bag to Greasy Sae. The old woman mouths thank you before reaching for her tin and depositing all the money inside. Gale remains immobile on the countertop, and hesitantly, Madge pats his arm.

"It's gonna be okay, Gale," she says softly. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"No," he whispers, his voice muffled. "No, it's not."

"What do you mean?" Madge's brow furrows. "Don't you think she's gonna win?"

Wordlessly, he jerks a thumb over his shoulder towards the large screens. Madge whirls on her ankle, and then she sees Katniss and Peeta in a cave. She frowns. "Wha – " and then Katniss Everdeen leans down and kisses Peeta.

Oh. OH. "You're . . . " she trails off, because it's a little strange to ask someone, you're in love with her? And all Gale Hawthorne does is look up; she can see the pain and grief twisting together in his eyes. "She doesn't love him, Gale." Her voice breaks on the last word. "She doesn't."

Gale shakes his head bitterly. "She does."

Madge sighs, and slips into the seat beside him. "Don't worry, now. Everything's gonna be alright." He lets out a dry laugh at the way her accent twists the words, but she places a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to live, Gale. She'll come back, and you'll see how much you really mean to her."

"I'm her cousin, Madge." It's the first time he's said her name, and she jerks back, a little startled. "We'll never be able to be happy together. Why – " his façade cracks, just a little, and he presses his eyes against the dusty sleeve of his jacket. "Why can't I just be happy, Madge? Why'm I the only one who's never happy? First it was my father, then Katniss – I – I can't take it anymore." And for once, he sounds like who he is, a fatherless, eighteen-year-old boy, with no one to guide him in this lonely world.

Madge's blue eyes glisten with her own tears. "Trust me," she says, quietly, "you're not the only one." And then the tears fall from her eyes.


	10. CloveCato

**Pairing:** CatoClove

**Prompt:** in daffodil meadows...

**Author:** Drew, she crept up on me

* * *

><p>The sky is slowly turning grey, he notes as he continues trudging uphill, towards the daffodil meadow at the top of the hill, where he knows she will be. Clenched in his hand is a crumpled slip of paper, on which <em>meet me in the field<em>is written, in her signature loopy scrawl. She was never really that good at penmanship, he muses with a dry smile. Those fingers - which can throw blades with _such_ delicate balance that they never miss their target - are absolutely terrible when wielding a pen. But he's grateful for the flaw, because if she were too perfect he'd never be able to love her.

They discovered the meadow together, back when they weren't exactly friends yet. It was meant to be a school field trip, a nature walk through the dense forests at the back of the district, on the opposite end from the Merchant quarters. Assigned as partners, they'd been snapping at each other throughout the duration of the two hours, until they realized that they'd subconsciously broken away from the rest of the group and were now lost.

As they stumbled further and further into the forest, he'd found a pebbled path, which they'd followed all the way up to the hill and the daffodil meadows. She'd been so delighted when she saw the meadow that she forgot all about their previous tiff, and he'd been able to see a different side of her as she twirled in the field, positively enchanted by the sheer beauty of it. Now that he thinks about it, that was probably the day that he fell in love with her.

He quickens his pace as the sky just gets darker and darker, and when he's at the top she's already there, back-facing him as she stares down at the never-ending slopes that mark the edge of the district. He takes a few tentative steps towards her, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the whispering wind. Just as he's about to clear his throat and make his presence known, she speaks up.

"You're going to volunteer, aren't you?"

When faced with such a question, he immediately starts picking on unimportant details - things like the color of her dress - it's pale rose, by the way - and the way wisps of her dark hair flutter and flit in the wind. All he can think numbly is, _how did she know?_ He was planning on keeping it a secret until the reaping later that day, because he knows that she would try her very best to stop it. And he knows that she probably would be able to.

"How did you know?" he asks in return, not willing to answer her.

"There aren't any secrets in this district, Cato," she turns now to face him. "None at all."

"Yeah, well." He shifts his weight uncomfortably. She continues to stare at him intently, so with a sigh he relents. "Yes, I was."

"_Was_?" her eyebrows lift questioningly. "Don't you mean that you still are?"

"I can't," he says, taking a step towards her, grabbing her slender hands in his. "And I won't."

And the smile on her face is so beautiful that it makes this all worth the while. Her fingers reach up to caress his cheek, and he holds it there as the heavens begin to cry above them, as if knowing that something in their perfect little world would definitely go wrong.

And when Clove Ephemera is Reaped, Cato Junios volunteers to go in with her.

"Clove, stay with me," he whispers, desperately clenching her hands in his like he did that day in the daffodil meadow, where everything seemed perfect. "Stay with me, Clove . . . that rule about the two district partners being able to leave together - it was made for _us_! Please stay with me . . . don't leave . . . please . . . " his words falter as the tears begin streaking down his cheeks.

"Cato," she whispers, and he touches her cheek. She used to wonder how someone so large-sized could be so gentle, but now nothing in the world matters except for his face. "It . . . hurts, Cato . . . I . . . "

He lets out a sound halfway between a strangled sob and a whimper, and she feels tears of her own welling up in her eyes and spilling through her lashes. "No, Clove, don't go . . . "

The world mists around her, and when the fog clears, she is once more in the daffodil field, lying on a bed of soft flowers instead of hard-packed earth. The pain in her temple diminishes slowly, bit by bit, until she can no longer feel it. She can still feel the ghost of Cato's hands on hers, but she can no longer see him. "I have to go," she whispers, and pulls away to dry her tears before sinking into her perfect slice of heaven.

He hears the whistling of the arrow, and then - nothing.

_Cato_, someone whispers, _Cato_. He tries to reach for that voice, but he feels suffocated, as if he's underwater. _Cato_, the voice intones, _Cato_ . . .

When he finally breaks the surface he opens his eyes, and he's in the daffodil field, back where he belongs, and she's crouched beside him, dark hair falling in a curtain around her face as she tries to shake him awake. "Cato. CATO!" when she sees that his eyes are open, she laughs aloud, and flings her arms around him. "I've been waiting for you a long time," she tells him seriously.

He doesn't say a word, just crushes her to his chest and never wants to let go again.

And in that moment he knows that he's finally found his heaven.

_here it's safe, here it's warm_

_here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_here is the place where I love you._


	11. Buttercup

**Author: Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono**

**Prompt: Shadow**

**Character: Buttercup**

* * *

><p>Small, dark, nothing but her Shadow. Buttercup is Prim's second shadow, The one that takes over whenever her Sister leaves for the Games, or is stuck in a Rebellion... The shadow that always remains even when the very subject of his shadow is gone. A small shadow that always remains of something that has been lost in time. For he is her shadow.<p> 


	12. WiressBeetee

**Author: Just another capitol slave**

**Pairing: Wiress and Beetee**

**Prompt: Would I lie to you?**

* * *

><p>Her face was pressed against the glass, her eyes glazed over. She muttered under her breath the messages only I could decode. I loved her for years, I knew her before the games, before her life was turned upside down. Now no-one else will go near her, no-one else will listen to her, and she needed me.<p>

"I don't love her you know. I want to be with you."

"Beetee. Beetee. Stay. Please?" There was no expression in her eyes, no movement of her facial muscles, but I knew exactly how she felt.

I pull her away from the window and kiss her forehead.

"I'll come back to you Wiress. Some day, I'll be back."

And it was the worst decision I ever made.

/

Now she sits there, hunched over a survival station, fiddling with wires. She builds the most intricate snares in seconds, that would trap and kill a beast in an instant. Her fingers are like claws, delicate and slender. A wall of hair blocks her eyes from mine.

I know I've left it too late. I know I don't love her anymore. I lied to her.

"I knew you lied to me. Lies, lies, lies," a stab of guilt hits me in the chest as I see how unhappy she's been. How she's been alone for years. How her madness has just got worse.

"I'm here now." This can't make up for it. We've been forced together, she knows that I didn't choose to come back to her. "And I'll stay with you 'till the very end."


	13. CatoClove Believe

**Author: Stars fall at midnight**

**Pairing: Cato and Clove**

**Prompt: Believe**

* * *

><p>There's a whole world of pain and suffering, and sometimes it's just so hard to believe. What is there to believe in any way? You're dying, Clove, you're dying and there's no stopping it. Cato is just too far away, and the one man you thought you could love can't save you now.<p>

Thresh has killed you, and even if your cannon hasn't gone yet, you're dead. You may as well say you're dead, because you're going to be soon- there's nothing you or anyone else can do.

You scream his name, over and over. He won't come, he can't come.

You don't believe because you don't think there's anything to believe in any more.


	14. KatnissFinnick

**Author Pineapple girl 1997**

**Paring: Katniss and Finnick**

**Prompt: solace**

* * *

><p>Was he dead or alive? Or something in-between? How much did he hurt? Would she ever see him again? Did he still love her? Even want to see her? Questions filled her mind, they were never answered. Here she was: insane, sat in the clinic at district 13, with that overbearing smell of antiseptic. When she wanted to feel better she thought of many things; her home in district 12; Prim's ducktail; Peeta's arms; the woods. Colourful images full of sweet memories. Anywhere but here, in this pristine cell of hers, no natural light all fake and clean so to hide the layer of filth underneath. She was surrounded by dirt. Underground. Never to return. She would die here under the ground, just like her father. Trapped.<p>

Katniss hissed and buried her head into her arms. She **hated **being trapped. She felt a few tears of desperation come down her face and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. I hate the Capitol she thought. I **HATE** them. Repeating this under her breath; a whisper at first, until it became louder and louder, growing angrier and angrier. She hated them, they should all die! She never asked to be the Mockingjay! She never asked for _this! _She threw her pillow against the wall with a scream the tears running freely down her face. They took everything away from her. Her freedom, her friends, her father. Her father would not be dead if the Capitol was fairer. It was their fault. They just sat there stuffing their fat faces , practically laughing at the districts. It was cruel. She hated them.

"Hey Katniss,"

Finnick. One of the few things that had stopped her from stabbing herself with the sharp hospital equipment. Whether they cried together over Finnick and Annie ranted or pretended it was OK. There was a real companionship from Finnick.

"Hi."

He sat next to her, tying his usual bit of rope. She knew it kept his mind off things, just twisting and turning and interweaving. Over and over again.

"Finnick do you ever think about what would happen if you hadn't been picked for the hunger games?"

"Don't we all?" he said dryly.

He was silent for a while and Katniss didn't see the point in filling in the gaps.

"But if I hadn't me and Annie, I'm not sure what would have happened. Being in the Games, and the stuff afterward they gave me the courage to tell Annie how I felt. It was a bit selfish, but I needed the support more than ever, you know I think they rigged it so Annie was chosen, it was Snow's way of going _'You shouldn't have done that!' _"

His hands were shaking they wouldn't stop. The rope dropped as he raised his hands to his face.

"It's all my fault Katniss!"

She knew what it was like to blame yourself. She did it so much to herself, but you had to break free and realise who it really was.

"It's the Capitol Finnick that's all." Bitter hatred echoed through her voice.

And she hugged him seeking comfort for both him and her. Solace.


	15. CinnnaFinnick

**Author: **dewdrops and crowns

**Pairing: **Cinna and Finnick

**Prompt: **Unconventional

* * *

><p>How did I steal a kiss with the most wanted man in the Capitol? It's one of the only thoughts Cinna has that seems to make sense. Because all he can feel is the heat and flesh of the man on top of him and he wants more. So <em>much<em> more.

**.**

They met on a bench where the leaves were beginning to fall; yet to be cleaned up. And Cinna preffered them dancing and twirling in the light, it made him itch to fetch his pad and let his mind wander to the edge of the pencil. And then someone sat next to him with a sigh and Cinna looked up.

And that's where you could say it began. Or rather where it ended.


	16. JohannaGale

**johannagale /**** you**

**Author: **dewdrops and crowns

* * *

><p>He stepped off the train only to see her.<p>

"You."

"Hawthorne."

They'd glared at each other for a few seconds before they parted.

**.**

And imagine his surprise when two days later she arrived drunkenly at his door. So he did the gentlemanly thing and took her in. He let her rant and rave until she did the most dangerous thing of all. She started to cry. So he awkwardly held her even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

And he didn't know how but somehow Mason moved in.

**.**

When Gale accepted the job in two he had meant to get away. He wanted to move on and actually do something with his life.

Gradually he had stopped calling Johanna 'you' or 'Mason'. Slowly they built up what she called an alliance. Then one day in a fit of anger she kissed him, and they hadn't looked back.

Gale had done something with his life after all. He had made a difference for Johanna.


	17. HaymitchMaysilee

**HaymitchMaysilee / grey**

**Author: **keep my issues drawn

* * *

><p>The day that Maysilee died, the world was full of colour. Lyrical notes swirled silently in the air, as the duo made their way through the arena. It was perfect.<p>

The day Maysilee died, every colour was torn from the world, and it all turned to grey.

Now Haymitch only sees grey, all around him, it's grey. The faces of the tributes he has to try and make survive, even though he knows that they never will, the alcohol he drinks, the trains that rush by. All of it, every last thing, is grey.

Everything is grey, apart from his dreams. Only then is everything in full colour, and he can see the bright colour of Maysilee's hair, her lips, her eyes. He watches her die, again and again, watches himself break the alliance, he watches her save his life. Each colour stands out impeccably.

He sees everything so much more clearly in his dreams.

That is why he wakes up screaming.


	18. LaviniaDarius

**AvoxgirlDarius / hello**

**Author: **cirquedumockingjay

* * *

><p>I wish that there was a way we could just say hello.<p>

It's the simplest of words, isn't it? Easier than goodbye, easier than love.

But neither of us can say it. Neither of us can say anything.

I never put any thought into the avox before. Before I became one. I guess I just believed they must deserve it. But no. Nobody can deserve that. Nobody can deserve what we've gone through.

We have gestures, of course. It's not proper sign language, but we all find ways to communicate when they're not watching us. But then again, when aren't they watching us? It's hard to escape the Capitol's clutches, especially when you can't talk.

I wonder what they'd do to us if we tried to escape, which I so often think of. Would they cut off our hands, gouge out our eyes? Or would that be too much trouble?

Would they just kill us?


	19. JoGale

**JohannaGale/****I knew nothing about you before now**

**Author: dewdrops and crowns**

* * *

><p>He reluctantly steps inside. Alcohol shifts from hand to hand, the music pounds to an everlasting beat, a sea of people are dancing together: twisting, pushing and churning out. Gale sourly wishes he could leave, but the sergeant had told him to come. <em>Live a little<em>. He couldn't just refuse.

Then he sees her. Mason.

She mockingly salutes.

/

He must be drunk, he decides, because as the bottle spins his way he agrees to go into the cupboard with Johanna.

But Johanna surprises Gale; she doesn't pull any moves on him. In fact they talk, and he begins to get to know her. She isn't so bad, perhaps.

Perhaps he'll take her up on that offer of a drink.


	20. MrMellarkMrsEverdeen

**Someday/ Mrs Everdeen and Mr Mellark**

**Author: dewdrops and crowns**

* * *

><p>Mellark gives her promises, big promises. Promises of comfort, promises of family and future- but no one can predict the future. Don't make promises you can't keep, she thinks.<p>

He gives her a dreamed up someday that she doesn't want.

But she doesn't tell him that. She doesn't tell him she hates their arranged marriage- because that's all it is, prescribed like a cure to a disease- and she doesn't tell him that she's in love with a man who sings sweeter than any bird.

A man who doesn't promise a someday, but promises her love- her only wish.


	21. PosyGale

_Gale/Posy brother-sister bonding_

_**Where do you go when you're gone?**_

**Author: irmaida**

* * *

><p>He can't bear to see his family.<p>

Or Katniss. Or Peeta. Or anyone related to District Twelve or life before the Rebellion. After the whole _thing_with Katniss, he just couldn't bear it anymore.

_Where do you go when you're gone?_

He's packing up. Going to District Two. Where there probably won't be a single familiar face, and it will be easy to get a job because District Two appreciates war weaponry and strategies. A place where he'll belong.

So he tells himself.

_Where do you go when you're gone?_

"Where are you going?" asks Posy when she sees him pack up his suitcase.

His mouth feels dry. "Somewhere where I can keep you safe."

Posy begins to cry, and Gale takes his little sister into his arms, and plants a final kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he says. "This is for your own good." Because Katniss is right; he's a monster, and if he stays here, he'll only endanger his sister more. And so, he puts his sister down, picks up his suitcase, and says goodbye.

_Where do you go when you're gone?_


	22. PrimRue

_**Prim/ Rue friendship**_

**If I only knew you**

**Author: iridescent bookworm**

* * *

><p>The bombs begin to go off, and Prim screams, yelling out Katniss' name.<p>

_Katniss, help! Help, Katniss! Save me!_

She can't get there fast enough, and Prim knows that she's going to die; she's going to die. It wasn't meant to work out that way, but it did.

A hand reaches out towards Prim, and she takes it instinctively, not knowing who it is, but hoping—believing—that they're going to save her.

She recognises that it's Rue, the girl Katniss allied with during her first Hunger Games.

"I'm going to protect you." Rue says. "I'm going to protect you like Katniss protected me."

Prim remembers her, and she lets her guide her into a place that Prim doesn't know. She remembers watching Rue on the television screen, and knowing that they could have been friends.

_If only I knew you_. She remembers thinking. Now, at last, she does.


	23. CinnaKatniss

**Cinna/Katniss**

**Where are you?**

**Author: Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

* * *

><p>All I can see tonight is his face.<p>

The nightmares always dance in my dreams, ripping away any happiness sleep should bring and haunting me. All of the faces, all of the names, all of the pain is what I relive when I close my eyes. Sometimes it's all the faces of those who died, sometimes it's just a few.

Tonight it's one.

He made me the Girl on Fire. He was kind; he wasn't like the rest of the Capiol people. I was the reason his people died; maybe I killed his own family.

I'm the reason he died.

"You didn't deserve it..." I am speaking to him in this dream, his ghostly figure in front of me. He gives a serene smile, and I see his angel wings that frame his body and face perfectly.

Even in death he is beautiful.

"I died for a good cause," he reaches out, stroking a stray piece of hair to fall back behind me with my usual braid, "I'm proud of you, Girl on Fire."

"You're the reason," tears prick my eyes.

I am not strong; he just made me seem that way.

"You always had a flame deep within you. I saw that when you saved your sister's life," he touches the side of my face, then brings it down to touch my gut.

"But she died anyway..." her face flashes in my eyes, and I grasp his hand, "because of me. And you're dead. Because of me."

"I always knew it was my fate," he wraps one arm around me, bringing me close and cradling me within his body, his wings wrapping around the two of us in a warm, soft blanket, "always. And I couldn't be more proud that I died because I helped you."

I begin to cry; I am not strong, I am broken.

"You are beautiful. You have fire in your heart," when I looked into his brillant eyes, so full of honestly and kindness, I realize our hearts are both on fire, are both connected.

Then I wake up.

"Cinna?" I whisper hoarsely, leaving Peeta's arms and walking to the window, "Cinna, where are you?"

My whisper is carried in the wind as tears splatter my cheeks. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I am about to go back to bed when I realize he is still somewhere. If anywhere, he is still burning bright, deep within my soul.

I have to go find a new purpose. One that will make him proud of me, one that he would've wanted him.

I run into the night, well before the sun will rise. In the morning light, Peeta will find a note that promises I will be back soon. My kids will play on and hug me soon enough, but later. How much later, I'm not sure.

But I'm not coming back until I've found him.

Cinna, I think as the stars begin to fade, my inner flame he truly gave me setting on fire, I'm coming.


	24. KatnissPrim

**Katniss/Prim: **

**"I can be tough, I can be strong. But with you it's not like that at all"**

**Author: Looking For Something New**

* * *

><p>I always knew my big sister was a survivor, since she won the Games with Peeta. She was always there for me, and acted tough and strong, like when she let me keep Buttercup, but really she had a soft heart. That day is one I will never forget. The day I was reaped. That was the day I truly knew that she loved me more than anything else in the world. I watched her in those games, day and night. Hoping. Praying that she wouldn't get hurt or be killed. It was the Hunger Games though, so I knew not to kid myself. Those days, when I saw her softening up to Peeta Mellark, the boy I know she would someday marry since the nightlock incident.<p>

Some days though, I wish she had just killed him. It's selfish I know. When you think about it really though, is it selfish to have not wanted to die? If she had killed him, then I would have not been blown to pieces by the bomb that her once best friend planned. No! I must not think that. I would have been dead so much earlier if my sister had not volunteered on that summer's day. For that, I am thankful.

I remember the days after father died. Mother became elusive and kept locked in her room. I was a helpless seven year old child, and Katniss was an eleven year old, trying to keep a family together. She would try to be strong. To do things on her own, but those nights she would melt away into exhaustion. I loved my sister so much.


End file.
